Recently a guide system, which comprises a guide apparatus for guiding a user on the basis of information such as maps or routes, a data carrier reader for delivering data to the guide apparatus, and a data carrier for addressing the data into the data carrier reader, has been disclosed.
An instance of the foregoing guide systems is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Non-Examined Publication No. H10-141972. This system displays positional information, which has been entered into a portable data carrier, on a display of a guide apparatus together with a map stored in the guide apparatus, thereby providing the user with instructions for a route to a destination.
The foregoing conventional structure has the following problems:                the data stored in the data carrier contains only destinations and a pre-paid function of the transportation charges, so that the use of this system is limited;        the data carrier reader must be installed at a place for the owner of the data carrier to conveniently use and connected to the guide apparatus with a wire, so that a place for installation and a cost are involved;        the owner might happen to insert the data carrier into the reader in a wrong direction;        the owner might happen to leave the data carrier in the reader and forget removing the carrier from the reader; and        the owner might happen to put something other than the right data carrier in the reader.        